


Not the time for a vine reference

by itz_blakey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Nines, Coming Out, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gen Z Gavin Reed, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, guess I'm projecting onto Nines today, there's not a whole lot of plot in this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blakey/pseuds/itz_blakey
Summary: Leave it to Gavin to make vine references at the most unfitting of times.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Not the time for a vine reference

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fight writer's block by writing this, so chances are it's not that good of a read-

"Gavin?", Nines asked softly. 

The man sitting on the couch in front of him looked up at the android, waiting for him to speak again.

"Now that we're together, there's something you should know.", Nines said. 

They had been in a relationship for a few days now. It had started after Gavin confessed his feelings for Nines. Nines had started paying Gavin visits after work prior to their relationship but the visits had become more frequent over the past few days.

"Sure, what is it?", Gavin asked nonchalantly.

Nines took a deep breath. A breath that was entirely unnecessary for him but it helped him relax.

"I'm asexual.", he declared.

"I thought you were American.", Gavin replied without thinking. 

Then he realised that maybe quoting a vine wasn't the best response to his boyfriend coming out to him. As he watched Nines' brows furrow in confusion and his LED flickering yellow, a second realization followed. Nines wasn't around when vine was a thing. 

"It's- Forget it, it's a vine reference. Uh... that's a thing from when I was a kid. What I meant to say was... Thank you for telling me.", he stammered an explanation. 

Nines' brows remained furrowed for a moment, still confused as ever, before he added: "In my case, what that means for our relationship is that I don't want to do anything sexual with you. I hope that's okay with you.".

"Of course it is!", Gavin exclaimed.

"So you don't have a problem with that?", Nines asked, the surprised tone he said it with making Gavin frown.

He stood up from the couch and walked closer to Nines. He reached up with his hand to caress Nines' cheek. Nines happily leaned into the touch.

"I'm perfectly content with getting to kiss and hug and cuddle you.", he assured him, "Did you think I wouldn't be?".

"I was a little worried you wouldn't, yes.", Nines admitted.

"Yeah? Well, I couldn't give less of a shit, idiot.", Gavin replied, insulting him ever so affectionately.

Nines lips curled into a fond smile. He found Gavin's habit of insulting him with no malice strangely endearing. And he loved playfully insulting him back.

Gavin rose up onto his toes and surprised his boyfriend with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now that we established that I don't have an issue with you being asexual and that you are an idiot... I need to show you the ancient art, that is vine.", he stated. He sounded dead-serious. Nines chuckled.

"Vine was a video platform in 2010- No, 2012. Wait. 2013? I don't fucking know, it was forever ago.", Gavin started explaining, "Anyway, people could upload 6 second videos and try to be funny. Those were called vines.".

Nines listened with great interest and Gavin grabbed his phone and proceeded to show him the 'Hey, I'm lesbian' - 'I thought you were American' vine he had quoted earlier.

"You saying that makes so much more sense now.", Nines laughed.

"Do you wanna see my favorite vines from back then?", Gavin suggested, excitement evident on his face. Nines couldn't just say 'no' when Gavin looked this excited to show him, could he?

"If we can cuddle on the couch while you show me, of course.", he said.

"Fuck yes!", Gavin exclaimed. 

He dragged Nines to the couch and they sat down next to each other. The relatively fresh couple spent the rest of their evening watching vines on Gavin's phone, Nines' head resting on Gavin's shoulder and their hands intertwined. Some of the vines Gavin showed him weren't remotely funny to him, others were hilarious. But ultimately he adored every second of it because every second - funny vine or not - he spent with Gavin.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made this the end and I wanted to share that:  
> "The relatively fresh couple spent the rest of their evening watching vines on Gavin's phone, Nines' head resting on Gavin's shoulder and their hands intertwined. Some of the vines Gavin showed him weren't remotely funny to him, others were hilarious. But ultimately he adored every second of it because FUCK YOU, THAT'S WHY."


End file.
